


Dark Horse

by Chasyn



Series: Next [11]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Dark Horse by Katy Perry
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Next [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016203
Comments: 3





	Dark Horse

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be 10. But the phone kept picking songs. So I started another 10.

"Zach!" He had to yell over the storm raging outside. It hammered against the stone building, the sounds echoing off the walls within. "Don't do this!"

"I have to!" The younger man shouted back.

"You can't!" He insisted loudly as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky through the large windows.

"He's my brother, Owen!" Zach said without hesitation.

"No!" Owen shook his head. "The spell's too powerful! It'll kill you!"

"I have to save him."

Owen shook his head again. "You don't know if it will!"

"I don't…" Zach agreed. "But I have to try."

"No!" Owen shouted. "I can't lose you!"

Zach smiled sadly and breathed out as he pulled out his wand. "I love you, Owen. Forgive me." He lifted his wand.

"No! Zach!" He was too far away. There was no way to reach him in time.

"Take care of Gray for me."


End file.
